Fountain of enternity
by EmberJewel
Summary: As mortals ascend in the world the immortals dissolve into the background and are then presumed to be only a myth. After hundreds of years a girl is born and on the eve of her thirteenth birthday what was myth becomes fact rating could change later on
1. Intro

Forever

Without ever ending, eternally, continually, incessantly, always

Destiny

Overall circumstances and/or conditions of life

Me

Asinis or blood

As mortals ascend in the world the immortals dissolve into the background and are then presumed to be only a myth. After hundreds of years a girl is born and on the eve of her thirteenth birthday what was myth becomes fact

Author note:

This story is not based off of any of the thousands of possible categories out there, the only relevance are the mythical creatures that I can't possibly own, except for one—Asinis

I am writing this story on spur of the moment of a small, random question that entered my mind. The night before the idea popped into my head I started to read interview with a vampire, after getting into the first 10 pages I passed out from exhaustion caused by work not to long before

The next day after work the same movie happened to be playing and after about thirty minutes of eyes on the screen I decided I should finish the book first, and then the idea came…

If you may I haven't read any of Anne rice's novels, I have read twilight and the rest of the series up to date except for the newest, and a few other vampire novels…

I know you are waiting for me to tell you my idea… "What if a mere vessel that resembled a human had an infinite supply of blood?"

What I am writing now was conceived by that one thought

Now as I always say and do if I don't get a at least a few supporting reviews I don't update, unless I am called by some force to do so, or I simply delete the story from fan fiction

One last time if you are interested review

Emberjewel


	2. The Beginning

Piezimju,

As you might have presumed my name is Asinis. My name was given to me by my mother just before she died from giving birth to me. I later on researched my unusual name and found the meaning, its –see author note--in Latvian, no doubt the country my mother must have been from. So in memory of her I have named you, Piezimju which in turn means diary, for that is what you are. Threw you I plan on telling my story so others may know that what is myth is real and what is real is myth.

I am very young compared to the people I am surrounded by, but still as young as I am a lot has happened to me in the past 5 years that I need to start at the beginning in order to make my purpose clear. I shall begin with the year of 2000.

Now some say that the world was to end that day because of the decade, once the year 2001 rolled by people forgot about their silly beliefs but they were far from wrong. That year was my thirteenth birthday and the day that what was once myth became real once again.

I grew up in an orphanage in London. The place had girls and boys scattered among stones that appeared to be crumbling but somehow remained in the shape of a building that we resided in. I was normal in my overall personality, I behaved like every other little girl and ran around laughing, playing games, and most of all chasing boys around with the threat of me kissing them with my slobbery lips. The only thing unusual about me was my appearance.

My skin was one shade away from paper white, during the summer, and during the cold winters I would blend in with the snow. My hair was a dark red and had large curls that flowed down my back. It was always so long it tickled my lower back when up in a pony tail, the nuns tried hard to keep it short and manageable, but it grew faster than the light filling the hallways every morning. When the light hit my hair it would glow like the sun and I would appear to be bleach blond from a distance.

How funny my hair was like fire you could say… oh sorry I'm getting off topic, you see I have an obsession with fire, call me a pyro if you like.

I was the tallest in the orphanage and now I remain to be exactly 6 feet tall. My body then was just as slim and had the same long stretched look as it has now, but now my figure has changed somewhat as you can expect.

Last of all my eyes, the windows to the universe, as I like to call them because of one reason. No matter how many people I ask the response to the simple question, what color are my eyes, is never the same.

Dark blue, baby blue, indigo, chocolate brown, golden brown, yellow, green, dark green, hazel… shall I go on?

I shall not, for I fear writing down each response will only take up pages and the point I was making has been made I believe.

So moving on now I had just turned 13 and to celebrate the nuns would take us swimming in a nearby pond, it was tradition for most summer birthdays, my birthday was July 7th. Like most girls my age it is common to get your period, and when I started mine the world as we knew it changed.

I had just taking off my summer dress and placed my pale skin into the shimmering lake water. My green swim suit stood out against my skin, but so did every other color. I looked straight down into the water feeling the desire to make a memory. I mesmerized how the water reflected my legs and how it moved in a pattern incomprehendable to mankind, but I felt as if I could understand each ripple. Then I remember watching a trail of red, like my hair, flow down the reflection of my leg and hit the pond water.

The second it occurred the water turned red and flew out to the edges of the pond and then disappeared in the blink of an eye. I stood still not frightened but merely intrigued, no blood was on my legs and no traces could be found. One more thing, I was the only one who witnessed the event.

It makes me laugh how from then on I never experienced a real period, that one time was my first and only period. It makes me wonder if I will be able to have children, oh I wish I could but we will save that topic for later.

I was adopted soon after by Cedele OnPon. No one else but me thought it was strange that she called and inquired about me without anyone telling her that I existed, and that she called just after the sun set. Not only was that strange but the next day I wasn't picked up by her, but by a man who seemed to be in a trance of sorts.

The next stage of my life began and I would bring back the asinssucejs.

Author note:

Okay yea me! I love this so far and I hope you all took the time to read my first author note, its important… one more thing I will give a shout out for whoever tells me first what the main character's name means in Latvian and/or where I got her adoptive parents name (very tricky, think immortality) and/or what her life will bring back (asinssucejs)

This will be a first because never have I ever given out a shout out… or a reply to any review in my actual fanfic.

Hope you enjoyed it enough to try and win a shout out or just review!


	3. Cedele OnPon

Let me tell you about Cedele OnPon. She lived in a beautiful house about 20 miles from a small town and she enjoyed her privacy. Her house I must say resembled temples that you would expect gods and goddesses to be living in. It was made of glass, and mirrors. The front of the house had a black marble porch. On the edges great round mirror pillars stood up proud to hold up a glass ceiling. The rest of the house was all mirror except for a few large windows placed here and there, the ceiling was all glass.

The illusion it made, you would be amazed if you saw it. You felt like you were just looking at the dirt road continuing back into the woods, but a few windows would show into the house making you think there were holes in the universe leading to different worlds, and when you went in the house you felt as if you had entered a new world.

Inside the ground was pure black marble like outside, but it shone and even reflected the sky that came from the ceiling. All of the walls inside were mirror, in order to give privacy to other rooms, but it also made the house seem repetitive and never ending. Glass tables with a gold trim were sporadically places next to silky gold furniture with black and red silk draped off of the sides. The kitchen was opened up to the living room with a bar table and gold stools. The kitchen was made from black marble and the appliances were pearl white. Two quest bedrooms where towards the back of the house each sporting a different set of colors. One room had shades of blue and green like the ocean, the other had greens and brown like a forest. Off to the side of the house was a white marble stair case with a solid black steel door at the bottom. This door was the only one not made from mirror.

As a girl of thirteen and fairly clumsy you can imagine how many times I have walked into mirror walls believing the living room or bedrooms were bigger than they really were. My favorite part of the house was at night. The stars could be seen from the ceiling and would be reflected off of the floor by microscopic mirror shards on to the walls. It felt as if you were in space surrounded by the universe.

The owner of this house made everything seem average, for she was far from normal. Would it be realistic to say her skin was whiter than mine? No, not realistic I suppose, more supernatural. She appeared to be made from the blank white screen off of a computer, such as if you touched it the skin would ripple like a plasma TV. Unreal.

Her hair was black, as black as a cave deep underground where no light ever shines and your eyes never become accustomed to it. Most people with black hair have a blue outline to it when the sun shines on it but her hair was always black and the sun seemed to avoid it. Her eyes were a pale green with a gold sparkled rim. Her nose turned up slightly at the end but was long and small; her lips were red as if she had just drunk a dark red wine.

She legs were long and her hips wide with a small midsection making them even wider by comparison. Her chest wasn't big but not small either. When I first saw her I couldn't say anything. She was wearing a sleeveless black dress that hugged her body and ended at her mid-thigh, it V-ed down to her cleavage. Her hair was pulled back into a tight elegant bun full of braids and mirror like beads, a few curly strands of hair were pushed back behind her ears. Her shoes… well she wasn't wearing any, and no jewelry was on her body only the dress itself hung from her.

I hadn't seen her until that night after the sun went down, until then I was given a small tour that I lead myself. The strange man left soon after dropping me off. I wish I could tell you what is behind the steel door now but I will save it till later, it was locked when I first arrived. I made myself a sandwich from the fridge then went into the living room and played with a deck of cards I had found in the kitchen.

Once the sun had went down I heard the door down the stairs open and not a second later she was standing before me with her lips shut tight and her eyes sparkling in excitement. She walked through the star filled room and sat on the sofa across from me.

"My name is Cedele OnPon, what is your name my dear?" Her voice purred like a cat and I was awestruck with how it move across the room to me. "Asinis." I said my name quickly then lowered my eyes to the ground.

"Pardon? Speak up child and look at me when you do." I brought my eyes up to hers then said my name louder and slower, "Asinis, my lady." She crossed her legs and cupped her hands over one knee, "What a beautiful name, you, my dear fit your name rather well." I couldn't help but smile from the complement she gave me, "Thank you my lady."

Cedele motioned for me to sit next to her. "I have much to tell you, and I shall start by telling you that your blood will never run dry. You could bleed forever." She paused and watched me as I nodded not really understanding if what she was saying was true. When she seemed to understand why I reacted the way I did, she begin to explain.

"You have been born to bring back the race of the asinssucejs. With your blood they can all be revived. They have been sleeping for thousands of years in my basement waiting for you; I awoke the eve of your thirteenth birthday by the call of your blood. Now if you will just follow me down stairs I will show you."

Author note:

Thank you for reading and keep doing so and one more thing review and the competition is still under way! For a shout out all you have to do is:

Tell me what the main character's name means in Latvian and/or where I got her adoptive parents name (very tricky, think immortality) and/or what her life will bring back (asinssucejs)


	4. The New Beginning

Cedele lead me down the stairs and frankly like any other little girl I was scared. It was as if the air in the basement took the trance out of me. I was no longer in a house full of magic. I was in a basement, and to my understanding my new mother needed my blood. Do all adoptive parents lead their new children into the basement telling them that it's full of vampires that are going to wake up because of your blood flowing through their veins? I really wanted to turn around and run but to tell you the truth I knew that Cedele would catch me before I even let the thought go any further.

Once we reached the bottom of the stairs the room was pure black and my eyes burned as they tried to make out many forms in the room. Cedele flipped a switch and translucent blue lights flickered on to the end of the room. That's when I saw them. Hundreds of silver coffins filled the rooms. They were in rows, and because they were shut it looked like some gothic church where you sit on coffins and get preached to about the underworld. At this point I knew something big was about to happen and there was no stopping it whether I liked it or not.

Cedele walked down the middle of the coffins to a small silver chair at the far back. I followed fearing what would happen if I didn't. As she walked I could feel her power growing, her desire to see this through the end, and the pleasure she will feel from bleeding me eternally. She turned around and put her hands on to the back of the chair. Her eyes glared through me and I knew she wanted me to sit down. I sat down without saying a word and watched the lights flicker on and off in the room. Classic signs of what was to come. The world would flicker between dark and light and soon the darkness would take over, thanks to me. Its hard to explain how I knew all of this and wasn't lost in my own state of confusion but somewhere in my subconscious a girl was waiting to fulfill her destiny. Waiting, watching, and smiling as the water flashed red on my thirteenth birthday.

Cedele was moving around behind me but I couldn't see any of her movements. Then I felt her ice cold hands grip my wrists. She inserted a small needle. I had every instinct to run but something held me back, I didn't move or even voice my objection. That something was glad to feel the blood flow freely from my veins as if it was craving this escape. I closed my eyes as the room began to spin. All I could her was my own blood flowing, but it wasn't flowing through my veins anymore it was flowing through the veins of thousands.


End file.
